The chosen
by ReclaimMyPlace
Summary: Draco has been Chosen by the dark lord, the quest that he has been ordered to do is weighing him down, but he must do it.    Harry is in love with Draco, and when he suddenly seems to notice Harry in a way that isn t hate, he get blind to everything else
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings - There isn´t really any M-rated worthy stuff in this chapter. But it´ll come.**

**Pairing – Draco/Harry **

**I Live in sweden, and my english isn´t the best, but I hope I´ll do!  
><strong>

**I just wanna say that this is my first drarry fic. I´ve had some problems to write anything at some time now. But Hey, suddenly that feeling of absolute hopelessness came back to me, and I found my inspiration! Yay! I´ll make sure to keep this dreadful mood so that I can write fics for you. **

* * *

><p>"That lousy git! If he says one more word about my family I´ll curse his ferret-ass back to hell."<p>

Ron tightened his fists and stared at Draco´s back with hatred. Then rubbed his eyes jerkily with his hands ,as if irritated.

"uuuhg don´t you just wanna kill him?" He said between clenched teeth. Proving Harry´s statement to be true.

Harry watched the blonde boy walking away from him, his cocky still graceful movements, his broad shoulders and pale skin.

_Yeah, I fucking hate him, I want him dead. _

As much as he wanted to say those words, he couldn´t. Even though, those words would have been the most smartest and healthiest to say given the circumstances.

But Harry wasn´t healthy. Or smart.

He was madly in love.

And this love wasn´t healthy or smart, it was inconvenient and a complete dead end.

Harry knew his love would never be returned, or accepted. He is _the enemy._

He´s a slytherin, son of a death eater, not to mention he was _boy _and he had hated Harry since the first time they met.

Sometimes Harry regretted his choice he made the first day five years ago. _What if_ he had taken Draco´s hand. 

_What if_ he had been put into Slytherin. Maybe he would be the one at Draco´s side.

_No. Don´t think like that._

Harry shook his head. He loved his friends, and he felt guilty over his thoughts. He felt guilty over his feelings for that blonde, ice-cold boy.

"Ey, mate? What do u say?" Ron waved his hand in front of Harry, making him drop his intense gaze on Draco´s back.

Harry looked up at Ron and smiled half-heartedly.

"Hm, yeah, sure" Harry said ,avoiding Ron´s eyes.

Ron looked at him with that dumb look of his for a while, then ended up arguing with Hermione about some homework he hadn´t done.

Harry shut his mind off, he had been friend with those two long enough to know those arguments wasn´t worth listening to or interfere in.

They didn´t lead anywhere, except for them both being equally mad at each other for the following week.

Harry felt a sudden want of being alone, and therefore stopped walking and watched his friends continue up the stairs, completely unaware of him doing so.

He turned around and began walking in the opposite direction. Not fully sure where his feet lead him.

He did however notice that when someone suddenly ran right into him and thereby making them both fall on the floor, the person who had ran into him, now tried to get

up in a rather rough way, no regard of what it might be doing to Harry´s crotch.

Harry let´s out a grunt as the person, that Harry now noticed had a familiar, bright blonde hair color, brushed his knees against him while trying to get up.

But when the blonde boy manage to actually stand up, he winced in what seemed like pain, and lifted his right foot and lost his balance.

To prevent himself to fall once more, he took support to the closest thing to him, which happened to be Harry.

Harry caught him under the arms and felt himself getting warm.

"I got you" Harry said sheepishly.

He switched position so that Draco could lean over Harry´s one shoulder.

Draco glanced absently at Harry´s hand which where placed right above his waist, but he didn´t say anything.

But, Harry noticed, his icy blue eyes was flacking panicky and didn´t seem to focus.

He looked so different, he had always had a smug smirk on his lips, a cocked eyebrow or a teasingly expression on his face. But there wasn´t any of it there.

Only darkness, like something terrible was hanging on his shoulder, trying to push him down. Harry wanted to ask, help him. Hug him... Kiss those full, pale lips.

Draco sighed deeply, though he seemed totally unaware of it. His eyes however was gradually focusing, and was no longer darting around.

"Should I take you to the hospital wing or something?" Harry asked carefully.

Draco´s eyes snapped up to his, and it seemed he had been totally unaware of his presence until now.

"...Wha.. Yes." he said absently. But looked as if though he hadn´t understood what Harry had just said.

Even the more reason to take him there, Harry thought. He seems completely lost. So Harry took a firmer grip around his waist and lead him through the long corridor.

It was quite hard, because his hands where sweating and the places on his body that touched Draco´s where burning.

His breathing where strained, but at least he could blame that on having Draco leaning all his weight on him.

But god it was so embarrassing, Harry´s hands where so sweaty and without thinking he kinda stroked his hands up and down Draco´s waist to wipe of his hands.

Draco squirmed uncomfortably under his hand and that´s when Harry got aware of his own actions, and what they may have seemed like.

In the urge to proof his innocence he let go of Draco making him stumble forwards.

His lean body falling helplessly to the floor.

He squeezed his eyes closed in a expression of pain then grunted and brought his arms to cover his face and kind of rocking back and forth on his back,

while moaning as in despair.

Harry bent down beside him and nervously started to tug at his arms, but soon gave up and started stroking them instead while talking to him soothingly.

"S´kay, shhh. Sshh."

His moaning slowly decreased and soon they where nothing more than small grunts every now and then.

He stopped rocking and just l still on his back, while letting his arms slowly slide down his face, down to the floor and then turned his head and looked Harry in the

eyes, this way Harry could see the transformation that evolved in Draco´s eyes.

His gaze turned from bitter realization to thoughtful that was replaced with a painful look, followed with determination and eventually and suddenly rapidly,

his eyes got darker, and soon they where blank of emotion, his face mirroring the numb expression which wasn´t a expression at all. It was … _nothing. _

He rose up and drew a hand through his messy blonde hair to tidy it, and brushed of his clothing.

Then he coldly looked down on a stunned Harry who hadn´t found the ability to move yet.

Draco´s jaw clenched slightly before he reached a hand out to Harry who took it, and then pulled him up.

"Y-You okay?" Harry stuttered.

Draco´s jaw clenched further, and he raised one eyebrow at Harry but managed to keep that numb look in his eyes.

"Yes."

His cold eyes wandered lazily and indifferently across Harry´s face then downwards, as if inspecting him.

"You´re bleeding."

Harry winced in surprise at the sudden speaking and looked Draco in the eyes.

"Wha...-" He raised his hands to his face to look for any injuries, but as he did, he saw just where he where bleeding – His hand.

"Oh... I didn´t even...-" He mumbled but stopped as Draco suddenly took a step closer to him, then another one, an other one.

Harry stumbled backwards automatically and soon his back hit the wall.

He stared at Draco cautiously as he approached him slowly, then he stopped, right in front of him.

Harry could feel his calm breaths stroking his face and he bit his lip to keep himself from whimpering.

But Draco just stared at him, then rose his hand against his jaw and almost without touching him at all, stroked his fingertips against it.

"You got blood here" He said with a bored tone.

As he stroke his thumb against Harry´s jaw to wipe off the blood, apparently, his other hand made it´s way down his arm, crossing his wrist and

... _Shit. Pants...Tightening...!_

"_hmmp!" _Was all that Harry could manage to say as he ducked from Draco´s cold hand on his face, and then slid under his arm an ran up the stairs towards Gryffindor

tower.

Not seeing how the thin, blonde boy sunk to his knees, resting his forehead against the wall as his hands fell loosely to his sides.

* * *

><p><strong>well? Did you like it so far? Review and tell me what you liked and didn´t like. What would you like to happen? Not that I would change my main idea of the fic, but I could do changes. Just for you! Oh feel the love! 3<strong>


	2. Love is blind

**Hey, yes, here is chapter two, it might be some disturbing thing here, some angst and such. **

**Yes, well, READ!And again, sorry for my english! I can´t get hold of a beta, and to be honest, I don´t even know how to! xD**

**Love is blind. Chapter two**

* * *

><p>The blonde stared at the pale, numb boy that appeared in the mirror.<p>

Is this what you look like when everything you´ve known been taken away from you?

When you no longer belong to yourself, when everything you do from now on is for a man you fear?

He´d been _chosen_. Marked. It should be an honor. He should be happy. Now he could regain his respect.

His eyes locked with the cold, ice-blue ones in his reflection.

They looked determined.

He´d do it for his father. His mother.

With that decision fading in his mind he sank down on the floor feeling suddenly disgusted with himself.

His insides screamed at him. _Wrong! _He could feel a growing ache inside his stomach. A feeling of _wrongness_.

didn´t _like_ that feeling. He couldn´t _cope_ that feeling. He needed it _out_.

With that feeling inside him, he wouldn´t be able to stand up. Much less fulfill his quest.

He closed his eyes to find back to that calming _numbness_. But found nothing else then that _wrongness_ weighing him down _inside _him. 

_Get out!_

The feeling overpowered him.

Slowly working it´s way across his body. He could feel it inside his veins, pounding. Consuming him. _Crawling_ up his_ throat_. 

_Get out!_

He ran two fingers down his throat in an attempt to _force_ it out.

It worked. A tug in his stomach, then burning in his throat and then _gone._

He absently wiped his mouth with his hand as he watched the _wrongness_ that was lying across the cold, stone floor in front of him.

There was a kind of satisfaction at actually _seeing_ it. Not only feeling it out. This little puddle in front of him was _proof_. He had defeated it. He was stronger that _it._

After a few moments of complacency he raised his hand and did a qick cleaning spell and flinched slightly at how hoarse his voice was.

Then he rose and opend the door to his dormetries and fell on the bed, not even bothering taking his clothes off, and just lied there,

reveling in the earned numbness before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry couldn´t belive what had just happened. He had been pinching himself for the past halfhour.<p>

But he seemed to be widly awake. He was afraid. Afraid to feel any kind of positive feeling about what had happened.

It might not be anything, Harry might just be overimagining things beacuse he wants it so badly. Or most likely: Darco had just fond another way to fuck with him.

Oh, but Harry did like the sound of that. _No_. No! It wont end well. Draco was obvioulsy not in his right mind. He couldn´t possibly want Harry.

That touch was nothing. Draco hated Harry. He always has and always will,stop fooling yourself, Harry!

Ron snored loudly in the bed opposite of him, as if he was underlining Harry´s thoughts.

Harry sighed and lied down in his own bed, his black, ruffled hair falling across his pillow.

Then he closed his eyes and waited for the dawn to arrive.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up early, but he didn´t feel like going up. What if he just lied here? What would happen? Well it´s kind of obvious.<p>

Of course he had to go up. He had orders, if he disobeyed them he and his parents would be killed. _Get up_! He did.

Slow steps towards the bathroom, where he put on his clothes on and washed his face. Then he looked at himself in the mirror.

Had anything changed? Was he the same person?

The blond eyebrows furrowed into a frown and as he watched himself.

It didn´t suit him. He tried to do a cocky smile, or at least make his eyes glow in that teasing way he knew so well. But it only made him look even more bitter.

He gave up and stepped out of the bathroom again, and headed for the great hall.

He was almost alone in there. He was the only Slytherin, but there was a couple of Ravenclaws and a handful of Hufflepuffs but only one Gryffindor.

One gryffindor with ravenblack, hair who was poking absently on his egg and bacon with his fork.

It felt like something was gripping Draco´s lungs and his chest felt 100 times heavier then before.

Draco wanted to scream, hit, rip, destroy every inch of this room.

His shoulders started twitching and he was close to throwing himself down on the floor and start to wriggle and ripping his own hair off. But he didn´t. He couldn´t.

Then Harry rose suddenly and walked out of the hall. Draco followed.

His inside was screaming but he remained silent. Harry walked slowly along the corridor, not going anywhere in particular.

"Potter!"

Harry´s head snapped up and he looked around himself as if he had been imagining the voice.

"Behind you."

Harry spun around and his eyes locked with Draco´s.

"Malfoy?..." His tone cautious.

"Sorry, I didn´t mean to scare you."

"You didn´t!" Defensive.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you, yesterday, when you... Helped me."

Harry scratched his neck awkwardly but looked at Draco suspiciously.

He still didn´t want to gethis hopes up. This might just be some sick game of his. Don´t give in. Don´t show weakness!

"It´s nothing, what happened anyway?"

Draco´s upperlip flinched slightly before he answered.

"I recieved some rather... Upsetting news. I had a hard time adjusting, but conveniently enough I ran into you, and that got me... Determined."

Harry couldn´t help but notice that Draco was slowly getting closer to him, and that made it rather hard to concentrate at what Draco was saying.

"How´s your hand?"

_God, so close._

"ehh.. Dra...Malfoy?" Harry all but whimpered.

"hmm?"

"You´re really close."

Draco could tell that Harry tried to sound as if that was something offensive, but he failed miserably. His lust was written on his face.

It was lurking in those green eyes, his shivering lips, his shaky breath.

He hated Harry because of it. He thought he had hated Harry before,

but it was nothing compared to this because unlike before Draco was now forced to go against himself and everything he thought he was because of this lust.

Harry´s lust was his quest. Keep it intact. Use it. _Feed it_.

"Don´t run away this time." Draco whispered hoarsely and emphasized his words by pressing Harry to the wall and locking him between his lean arms.

He placed one hand on Harry´s shoulder, keeping him in place while the other one was stroking him back and forth right above the waistband of his trousers.

It drove Harry mad, but he couldn´t give in, what if this was just some sick joke of his?

_Back and forth, back and forth_.

Oh god, so what! It felt so good. But no, Harry was stronger than this, he knew that.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. _Don´t give in. Don´t give in!_

Draco´s hand ran up his neck his thumb stroking Harry´s jaw, making his head still, and drew his own closer, but Harry turned his face away.

Draco´s breath tickled first his neck, then up to his ear, where he blew softly before he whispered:

"Come on, you know you want to."

_Oh god yes, he wanted it so badly!_

Harry stopped struggling and opened his eyes and with a quite moan his hands flew up to Draco´s neck, desperate for the touch he had been longing for so long.

His lips was almost instantly on Draco´s ,his fingers tangled themselves in his soft, blonde hair as he tried to get him _closer. _

Draco squeezed his eyes closed and gripped the waistband of Harry´s trousers firmly to contain some of the disgust and self-hatred that was overpowering him.

He had to use all his strength not to push Harry away.

It seemed Harry more than just plain kisses, because he suddenly felt Harry´s lips tracing up his chin, letting his tongue lick Draco´s swollen bottom lip, begging for

entrance.

Draco kept his lips firmly closed, feeling suddenly nauseous and Harry, completely blind of Draco´s dislike , didn´t take no for an answer and grabbed Draco´s chin and

pressed his lips against Draco´s again, and forced his tongue inside Draco´s mouth.

Draco´s clasping of his trousers wasn´t a sign of containing disgust but an attempt to get him closer , his muffled groans and of disapproval was in Harry´s ears moans of

pleasure and his gasping to keep the growing anxiety attack away was gasps of lust outed because of his intense kisses.

Love is blind, they say.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo did you like it? Yes, I know It might seems dark right now, but I think it will get better.,,, some day. I´m not really much for sweet cupcake , pink love. But real love, heartbraking love, weird love. Will Draco ever love Harry? Well... You´ll just have to wait and see! BUT REVEW for merlin´s sake! Tell me how you want it or absolutely NOT want it! I might change it, just for you! ( probably not)... (but maybe)<strong>


	3. Who s faith is worse?

**HI! I´m sooooo sorry this has taken so long! I just found this document on my USB. I lost it like months ago, and I´ve been writing bits and bits of this chapter in different documents, so Now I have been copying and pasting back and forth, and still have chopped of half of the story seeing as I though I should let you wait any longer. So I post this shorter chapter instead of writing together the different scenes. . You probably don´t get what I´m talking about so I´ll just let you read the chapter. … Bye!**

Harry was standing in front of an ominously bubbling potion, which had turned a unnatural colour of lime green and he stirred it franticly to keep it from get any worse, but it seemed that was just what he did, as it started to whistle loudly. He snapped his head backwards in the direction of Snape, where he sat behind his desk in the back of the classroom and when he heard the loud noise his dark eyes immediately met Harry´s as if it was obvious it was his potion that was whistling. He quirked one eyebrow before he slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, walked in the direction of Harry, though on the way looked over the shoulder of the several students that he passed. Though when he reached Harry, he stopped and looked mockingly at his potion, and then at him. They had some kind of staring contest but when Harry refused to look away, Snape finally spoke.

"Mr. Potter, are you aware that your potion is..." He turned his head to the potion for a second and then got back to staring coldly in Harry´s eyes as he continued. "_whistling_?" Someone snickered behind his back, presumably Goyle. "Yes, sir." Harry said stiffly. Now the entire class had stopped what they where doing, and watched Harry and his whistling potion and the situation that obviously and yet again, was going on between Harry and Snape. "Hm, then are you aware of that it´s, green? If I´m not mistaken, the potion should be having a dark brown colour, or maybe everyone else has been doing it wrong?" Harry decided to remain silent then, and awaited the doom to be released.

"Can you read potter?" He asked instead. A stupid question really, but he answered anyway.

"yes sir." He said between clenched teeth. "Then why have you stirred your potion clockwise, when it clearly says that you should stir it _anti_clockwise?" Now it was more then one that snickered and Harry felt like dying with shame and anger. "I misread." he said and Snape remained silent for a long while then taking up the staring contest again. Harry tried not to blink. It seemed Harry won, because Snape released his stare and turned to get back to his desk as he raised his wand, and thereby extinguishing the whistling while saying. "30 points from Gryffindor!" Harry looked up then, and met another gaze, that was far more pleasant that Snape´s. Instead of the dark black, there was now ice-blue ones that rested on him. Then he started approaching and Harry stared wide eyed at him in fear. What was he doing in the middle of class, with everyone watc...

The soft scent of Draco came and left, as he passed Harry and walked to the desk to get some of the remaining worm-hearts, but as he did, Harry felt something being dropped into his pocket. He reached a hand into it, and felt a small piece of parchment. He snapped his head up to Draco where he now stood in front of his potion again, his back turned to him. Harry slowly turned around, pretending to focus on his potion again, though really unfolding the small note in his hand, reading the neatly written sentence.

_Meet me at the slytherin prefect bathroom after dinner._

"Ey mate, you coming or what? Lesson´s over, get your stuff."

Harry jumped in surprise, quickly balling the note in his hand and dropping it in his pocket again. He jerked around and stared at Ron questioningly. "W-what?"

Ron raised his eyebrows saying "jeesh, didn´t mean to scare you." He smiled. "I said to get your stuff cause were´re leaving for dinner, I´m starving." He placed his hands on his stomach and rubbed it gently to underline his words. "Oh... Dinner. Yes! Dinner, I´m coming!" Harry stuttered and clumsily snatched his stuff and stumbled out the classroom, with Ron following slightly more stable but just as eager.

Dinner was torture. Not only for Harry who had to endure the endless stuffing of blueberry pie or the gulping of pumpkin juice when he was in dire need of getting out of there. But Ron didn´t move, neither did Hermione who was currently reading the prophet while huffing irritably at Harry´s franticly jumping leg.

"Could you _not_ do that Harry? It´s rather irritating." She finally exclaimed. You could tell she tried very hard not to sound like a bitch, but she failed rather miserably. Harry on the other hand, didn´t hear her request but continued his twitching-leg routine. He could not sit still. His entire being was quivering, twitching and jumping with excitement. And Malfoy was sitting just a few meters away from him, like the shining moon in the night sky. Making everyone else nothing but little glowing gaslights known as stars, but Harry did not provide them any attention. It was just Draco that was worthy. Maybe Harry was stupid and reckless to be staring so intensely at him in such a public place. But then again, it wasn´t very rare. And would somebody be dumb enough to disturb his admiration, he could just tell them that he was observing Malfoy because "I know he is up to something". That line had proven itself rather useful the last couple of years. It left Harry being able to stare as much as he wanted. It was a little bit of heaven in hell.

Draco suddenly made a movement with his hands, making Harry jerk up, straight as a board, thinking Malfoy was leaving. But no such luck. Draco had just dropped his sandwich on his plate, looking rather disgusted. Harry sat down again, pouting slightly when he noticed Draco wiping his hands slowly, each finger at a time, as if _wanting_ to turn Harry on. And then. _Then! _Then he had the nerve to _put his finger in his mouth. _Oh sweet merlin. Harry suddenly became extremely aware of his leg jumping seeing as it was repeatedly brushing against his growing member. He let out a flustered huff and then, to Hermione´s relief, forced his leg to stop moving. How could someone look so tempting by doing almost nothing at all? Figures. Leave that to Draco freaking Malfoy, to make Harry jizz his pants during the dinner-feast. Draco was leaning his chin into his hand, with his pinkie finger in his mouth, just so slightly nibbling on the fingertip. His silvery gaze was swaying somewhere right above Harry´s head and Harry found himself momentarily disappointed that he wouldn´t look him straight in the eyes, but soon got over it seeing as the sight was just too overwhelming and didn´t allow him to dwell such silly matters longer then three seconds. Malfoy made a movement with his head, jerking it slightly in the direction of the door. Then rose gracefully from his seat, and strode out the hall.

"... And I just thought that maybe we should practise some Quidditch after dinner so that.."

"I´m leaving!Don´tfeelsogood, !" Harry as good as screamed, not hearing Ron´s feeble attempt to get Harry to train him. Harry practically jumped out the doors, then took out the marauders map.

"IsolomlyswearImuptonogood!" He panted and tapped his wand once on the old parchment.

He didn´t actually know where the slytherin prefect bathroom was located, but if he could just spot Draco there would be no proble..There! The small dot of Draco Malfoy was hovering on the rather large room in the dungeon. Harry quickly folded the map and stuffed it in his robe and raced the first years Slytherins to the dungeons. They seemed just as eager but Harry guessed it was for a completely different reason then his own.

"Urgh, shit." Draco exclaimed and clutched his stomach in pain. He had barley eaten anything but the petty half sandwich he had eaten was now splattered partly on the floor, and the other part on his new school robe his mother had bought him. "Great." He mumbled and pulled out his wand to clean up his mess. Good thing he was a wizard, or else he would have to face Harry with puke all over himself. He doubted that would be much of a hit. Then again, if he wasn´t a wizard he wouldn´t need to meet Harry at all. Well, you couldn´t have anything. Even though Draco usually _did_ have everything, that definatly wasn´t the case this year. He sighed again and brushed his fingers through his hair that was all raggled and damp because of his resent actions. The throwing up wasn´t good for his hair, he had noticed. He had started to loose a lot of hair, and the perfect shine he was so proad of wasn´t there at all. His hair looked lifeless, fitting his skin that also had taken a grey tone lately. Maybe if he was lucky, Harry would loose interest now that Draco didn´t look as fabulous as he used to.

"Malfoy, you there?"

Draco flinched at the sudden whisper and cursed himself for not being more careful. Coming out from the bathroom wasn´t really what he had planned for. It wasn´t very sexy after all. But he hadn´t expected Potter to come here so fast. Did he run here of what? He really was desperate. He considered staying hidden there, but realized that would be stupid and rose from his kneeling position.  
>"Yeah, I´m here" He said as he walked out the stall with as much dignity he could muster.<p>

Harry snapped his head to him and his eyes shone like a child on Christmas. _Fool_.

There goes his plan of potter losing interest. Apparently his looks didn´t bother him.

"You wanted me to come here?" He said and smiled even bigger.

Merlin he really is desperate. Draco thought in disdain.

"Yes, I wanted to set some things straight." Draco drawled in a almost familiar sense.

He drew closer to him, slowly trying to be graceful, and by the look Potter gave him, he must have succeeded. Draco saw him gulp and bite his lip nervously. So easily satisfied, Draco noted and took a deep breath for what he was about to say.

"I want you, and I want you to be with me." He finally said breathlessly. A good touch to the whole sexy and full of want façade. The fact that he was breathless out of disgust and self hatred and not want was a whole other story, a story which Potter didn´t need to be aware of. And he was just as blissfully unaware as always, Potter let out a breath which hitched in his throat.

"I- I – You want... _Why?"_ Potters face had gone from sparkling of happiness to frowning out of suspicion. He looked hesitant for a moment, like he was thinking if he would say something stupid, but then looked determined. "I mean... You h-hate me." He looked down at that word, looking pained and ashamed. Draco almost felt sorry for him, but only almost.

"I hated you because _you_ denied _me." _He answered. He didn´t lie. That part was actually true. "I wanted to be your friend, and you didn´t, so I felt rejected and thought that you should feel what I felt when you rejected me. But I´ve been watching you in 6 years and I´ve grown up. I don´t want to sit by and just watch you any more." Draco closed the distance between them and put a hand on the crook of Potters neck, stroking his fingers slowly up and down his neck, feeling the shiver that ran through him. " when I saw the way you looked at me. The way you _pained _after me_." _Draco whispered, leaning in close and letting his lips brush the shell of Potter´s ear. "I knew you wanted me too."

Harry shivered once more, the air had gone thick and exploding with intensity and he suddenly felt the need to reach out to touch. So he did.

A somewhat hesitant hand reached up to Draco´s face, the fingers brushing ever so slightly at his cheek before they reached the stray strand of blonde hair that was uncharacteristicly hanging in front of his bright grey eyes. Harry lifted it with his finger, brushing it away behind Draco´s ear.

Now it was Draco´s turn to shiver. He found it very hard not to flinch away from the touch but he managed not to. He didn´t like the way Potter´s skin felt like. It was coarse and thick, a result of years of having burnt his hands while cooking for the Dursley, doing dishes and garden work and it felt so unlike the hands of a girl. It was unnerving.  
>Draco rose his gaze for a split second, meeting Potter eyes that was wide open in astonishment, disbelief and caution and was practically devouring Draco with the intense gaze.<p>

"I did." He finally said, taking the intense atmosphere down a notch. "I-I do, still." He stuttered. Then he took a deep quivering breath and moved his fingers down Draco´s neck, wanting to explore every inch of him, wanting to feel the soft hair he had wanted for so long. "I´ve wanted you _so bad_." He said, clenching his jaws to contain some of the feelings that was trying to burst out of him. Then he let out a breathless laugh and pulled away slightly from Draco´s face, looking content. But reached his hand of to the blonde hair once more, brushing his fingers through it again.

"I like this ruffled look, you should keep it." He took a strand between his fingers and followed it til´the tip, then let it go, making it hang in front of his eyes again.

Draco almost let out a bitter laugh at that. The irony of Potter´s words was just so good. He´d defiantly be seeing more of this look, it was all for him after all. Or all _because_ of him.

He didn´t say anything though but settled with a crooked smile, as that was all that he could muster at the moment. He studied Potter´s face for a while, though made sure to avoid his eyes, and his gaze stuck on the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. _The chosen one._

Now they had something in common. He didn´t know which of their destinies was worse. But at least Potter had had training the past 6 years. Fighting the dark lord wasn´t exactly new to him.

Draco however hadn´t. He had spent 6 years hating Potter, and now was meant to _want_ him. And Potter wasn´t the only one that might die if he where to fail his quest. Then again, if he didn´t stop throwing up every time they met, he would probably die anyway.

**There we go. I´m sorry this is all so gloomy and sad and miserable all the time. But well. that´s just Draco. He is a gloomy person, right? Nowww tell me what you think of it :D**


End file.
